ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Thinning Layers
What is the Tower of Thinning Layers? The Tower of Thinning Layers, or ToTL for short, is an Insane difficulty Soul-Crushing tower that was released on 24th/25th June 2019 (depending on your time zone) along with Zone 1. This tower was supposed to be Insane, but many complained that the initial version was Extreme, or even Terrifying. Even after countless nerfs, this tower was listed as Extreme, after Halloween Event 2019 it got brought back to Insane. The tower has a gimmick where it gets more cramped after each floor, eventually forcing the player outside because of the lack of space. It released with Zone 1 on 6/25/19. This tower should be attempted after clearing Tower of Double Trouble. Pro's Guide Starting the tower * Floor 1: '''Starts with a wedge where you do slanted stick outs, go on another wedge, do a wraparound to a 1 stud wide platform, then do another wrap, two long stick out wraps and slide, then wall hop or flick to floor 2. * '''Floor 2: Continuing the tower * Floor 3: * Floor 4: This floor starts with a jump to a one stud then a wrap then a lot of ladder hugging after this do the slanted wraps then jump to a platform where the roof is too low so you have to make yourself grab on to the edge then jump off of it to the next platform. Do this one more time then wall hop then do hitter stick out wraps then uparound then jump to floor 5. * Floor 5: This floor starts with walk around spam. 2 stud walk around then a stick out walk around then it repeats. Then a row of slanted wraps then a lodge. Do very difficult wedge jumps then wrap around the mini towers then wrap to a one stud. Continue wrapping around the mini tower then jump on top of them to get to floor 6. * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: Finishing the tower * Floor 9: '''Starts out with a headhitter stickout followed by a 12 stud jump ending off with 9 stud high spaced jumping. * '''Floor 10: This floor starts with you wallhopping the frame to the right side. Once your on the platform, do 2 2.5 studs sticking out by 3 then do a wrap then then jump on the wraps then jump to a platform. Do a 10 stud wrap then jump to a 1 stud then long jump on top of the wraparound. Do a possibly 12 stud jump to a platform then wrap to another platform then jump on top of the platform. Do truss hugging then jump over the platforms above the truss then your going to have to jump to the truss and hold the jump button so you can bounce back then release jump so you can grab on to the blocking roof. Wrap to the other side or do truss hugging with a roof then jump off to a 1 stud. Jump on the roof then do a wrap then a stickout wrap then another wrap then jump on a platform and either do a wrap or a 10 stud high jump. Then you have to jump to a 0.25 big winpad. GG Music * Layer 1: Super Paper Mario - Lineland Road * Layer 2: Super Paper Mario - Mount Lineland * Layer 3: Super Paper Mario - Gloam Valley * Layer 4: Super Paper Mario - Whoa Zone * Layer 5: Super Paper Mario - Underchomp Battle * Layer 6: Super Paper Mario - Brobot Battle * Layer 7: Super Paper Mario - A Powerful Enemy Emerges * Layer 8: Super Paper Mario - Floro Sapien Caverns * Layer 9: Super Paper Mario - Castle Bleck * Layer 10: Super Paper Mario - Closing Battle Trivia * All the music in this tower is from Super Paper Mario. * This tower was dubbed "deleted" in discord because many obbyists fell from floors 2 - 10 Gallery Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 4.15.15 PM.png|ToTL's portal when it was still insane. 2cc2246e547b21b7c95f98214fa9f4ef.png|ToTL's badge. Continuing from this point After this, go to the Tower of Confusion, as that is most likely the next best option as ToDC and ToSM were likely already done by now, or Tower of Difficulty Chart, which you've likely already done, but you may have not already beaten Tower of Strategic Mechanics, so do all three before progressing to the Terrifying towers. (JaxtheGreat777 here: please do not do ToSM before this, it may look easy, but without heli clip, the descension part is hell). Category:JToH Category:Towers Category:Spatial System Category:Insane Category:Zone 1